


The Girl With The Iron Veins

by Kaiimira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Stan Lee - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AvengersFanfiction, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Falcon(Avengers), Fanfiction, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James Barnes - Freeform, Kaiimira, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stan Lee Cameo, TheWinterSolider, Tony Stark Has A Heart, blackwidow, captainamerica - Freeform, jamesbuchananbarnes, stan lee - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiimira/pseuds/Kaiimira
Summary: " Soldatskiy mal'chik "  "...Iron-Veins"Fired from the Directorate of Operations for being a mutant, Ayisha becomes homeless in the crime-ridden town of Brooklyn. Using her powers and skills in stealth to help the people of Brooklyn in her own little way and often using them for a few bad deeds too.When billionaire Tony Stark approaches her and pulls her off the streets and drags her into the Avengers where she meets the her new team, she seems to get along with all of them well; except the man with the metal arm, Bucky Barnes.  Despite the similarities they share - along with a unidentifiable purposed spark; their conflict causes issues that affect the teams actions negatively.Unsure of what is making them clash, the two work hard to get along for the sake of their team.Oblivious to the fact that they get along when they don't try to - whilst also secondarily oblivious to their true feelings for one another.





	1. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayisha Lucaci-Kuznetsov is fired from the Directorate of Operations in the CIA, which results in her living the life as a homeless young adult in the town of Brooklyn borough, New York.
> 
> Starring -  
> Jessie Usher as Director Sierra  
> Billie Lourd as Leila Frye  
> Ashley Greene as Sharon Simmons  
> Alex Pettyfer as Richard Bennett  
> Madeline Petsch as Melanie Arnold  
> Anna Kendrick as Sofia Richards  
> Saoirse Ronan as Gemma Reynolds  
> Stan Lee as Bus Driver  
> Kodi Smit-McPhee as Roberto  
> Franco Nero as Salvatore  
> Amine Gülşe as Ayisha Lucaci-Kuznetov  
> Donal Logue as Deputy Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> ##  ATTENTION ****
> 
> ****
> 
> This Avengers Fanfiction is set in a alternate Avengers Universe where at the end of Civil War Steve and Bucky are captured and sent to The Raft where they are imprisoned until Tony has a change of heart and frees them a few months later along with Sam, Clint and Scott. He welcomes Sam, Clint, Steve and even hesitantly Bucky onto the team and all of them accept besides Clint who goes back into retirement.
> 
> Infinity Wars events are either going to be delayed to after the book finishes or not happen at all depending on the Author of this books future Decision.
> 
> Some descriptions may be slightly inaccurate to what they are in the movies or in real life.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of The Girl With The Iron Veins, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I am a self-taught writer who still has a lot to learn about writing, so please feel free to comment with any tips or advice.
> 
> Many thanks!,
> 
> Kaiimira

"Unacceptable!"

A heavy clenched fist slammed into the desk, the force close to denting the pale wood it was carved from. The first belonged to a light-skinned, tall, beefy man in his mid 40's. The fringe of his faded blonde hockey cut hair barely hid his bushy furrowed brows and anger-filled eyes.

"Utterly Unacceptable!" He bellowed again once again punching the desk, the impact making the cuffs of his off-white shirt bounce up against his toned arms before landing in back in their old spot.

A dark man in his mid-20s sitting in the office chair beside him flinched before sneaking a glare from the corner of his chocolate coloured eyes to the man. He fixed his drooping business jacket before clearing his voice "Please stop hitting my table Deputy Director Colin" The man spoke in a deep, frustrated voice as he massaged his forehead and left temple.

Deputy director Coin's shirt stretched to escape the grip of his black work trousers that his shirt was tucked into and further secured by a darker black leather belt as he placed both oh his rough hands on the desk, leaning in further whilst he kept his eyes fixed on the young woman in front on him.

The tanned-skin woman looked back at him with a flat faced expression, her sea-foam green eyes locked into him. She pushed a the curling lock of her hickory messy bun styled hair behind her triple-lobe pierced ears Her back stood straight and her legs crossed. She wore a charcoal black gypsy top with jeans that were of the exact same shade. Her emerald green stud on her left nostril glittered in the light.

"Not only do you work for us for three years, but you also spend those years earning the trust of me and Director Sierra here but worse of all your fellow ally spies you worked with!" The man started whilst directing the woman's focus to Director Sierra for a few seconds who still wore a frustrated look on his face before returning her look to Colin's.

"But you have the audacity to hide these powers of yours from us, putting us ALL in danger!" He bellowed going to slam his fist on the table again but only tapping once he sees the glare is Director Sierra's eyes.

"With all due respect Sir, I think 3 years of Spy service to the Directorate of Operations proves I will not hurt anyone in this division or in the CIA altogether" The lady spoke calmly, her voice has a New Yorkian accent with a hint of Russian to it.

"Ayisha, we-" Director Sierra started to speak

"That does not prove anything to us Lucaci-Kuznetsov" Deputy director Colin interrupted, gaining a frustrated sigh from Director Sierra as he came close to giving up in trying to talk to Ayisha.

"Then let me prove to you that I was and still can be trusted, Sir" Ayisha spoke with a serious tone. "Give me one year of working as a Spy whilst still using my powers. If I mess up even once, then I will hand over my guns and badge" Ayisha suggested, moving her arms so they were loosely crossed.

Deputy director Colin opened his mouth to speak only to close it again when Director Sierra motioned at him to stop. "To be fair Deputy Director, She does know a lot about the CIA, along with that she is one of our best spies since we formed " Sierra started to explain as he received an annoyed yet thoughtful look from his Deputy "We could lose a valuable information source If we fire her" Sierra finished, looking to Ayisha with a slight smile.

Deputy Colin did not even give his Directors word a second of his thinking time before he replied. " Exactly, ONE of our best, not THE best so we wouldn't be losing anything" He argued as he fixed a serious gaze upon Director Sierra. "As for the information she knows, If we find out she has told anyone anything from her three years here. We will simply have her terminated" Deputy Colin spoke as if Ayisha was not in the room with him, all whilst sending a fear tinted glare in her direction,

The Directors eyes widened slightly as he sent a look to Ayisha. Ayisha returned the same look back before Sierra threw his look back to Colin then to his desk. A heavy sigh flew out his mouth before he pushed himself into a standing position with the palms of his hands. The subtle squeak of his Office chair moving as he stood up. He looked at Ayisha in silence for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. "Ayisha Alvor Lucaci-Kuznetsov" He started, pausing a second time "From this day on, You are fired from your role as a spy, The Directorate of Operations and-" A third pause came from him, perhaps some hesitation. "And from the CIA all together" He finally finished.

A subtle shocked look flashed across Ayisha's face before she stood up. Her eyes shot towards the deputy whose eyes shone with success before looking to the Director again. "I Understand" She replied bluntly and with no change of tone in her voice.

"I will need your badge and your guns, Please hand them over" Director stretch out his hand, opening it as he waited for what he requested. Ayisha pulled her badge out of her pocket along and placed it in his hand before pulling her pistol out her pocket and giving him his last requested item.

"Before I go, Director, I would like to request one last hug before I leave from you" She turned her head to look at the Deputy "And a handshake from you if that's okay"

The Director nodded and enfolded Ayisha in a hug. Ayisha resting one arm around his the right side of his waist and the other one of his left shoulder before the two parted and Ayisha went to the Deputy. She held out her hand awaiting him to shake it which he eventually did after hesitating. Ayisha gave him a pat on the shoulder before swiping her hand down so it stood straight beside her. She sent a final nod to both the men before turning and walking through the office door. She placed her small soft looking hands on the handle and turned her neck to look at Colin and Sierra one last time. "Deputy, Director, Its been an honour working with you" She spoke, a smile on her face as she turned her head back to face the office door pulling the handle down, opening it and leaving the office before closing the door behind her.

As she left the office, A young blonde female around her age ran up to her clenching a pile of books in her hands as her high heels clicked and clacked on the floor. "Ayisha" She shouted. Ayisha looked to the lady as she stopped beside her. The lady was at least 6ft whereas Ayisha was only 5ft 2. "What happened in there? I saw Deputy Colin shouting at you" The lady spoke in a slightly panicked tone.

"I've been fired, Leila" Ayisha replied bluntly but with a friendly tone in her voice. She went to say why she was fired but remembered the reason. Her Powers. So she had to lie. "My combat skills have worsened over the years and I am no longer suitable for my role" Ayisha lied, She didn't want to lie to Leila but her powers were a secret that only 6 people knew off of the whole 22 years she's been living.

"What? But you are one of our best spies in a long time!"

"Well, we all know Deputy Colin has never liked me very much and its nearly impossible for Director Sierra to make his own choices if he is in the room at the same time" Ayisha glanced to the office so see Deputy Colin watching her. Clearly, he was waiting for her to leave. Ayisha looked back to Leila to continue the conversation. "Did you hear him shouting then?"

"Only muffled, but most of us could make out it was bad. Sharon and her drones were loving every second" Leila explained as she looked to a Black haired lady who has a sly smirk on her face as she returned her gaze towards Leila. Sharon stood up and started walking towards Ayisha and Leila soon to be followed by four of her coworkers. The drones Leila mentioned.

"Here she comes, prepare for her terrible acting skills. I'm gonna go Ayisha. Just being near her gives me a headache " She said and she rubbed the bridge of her nose between the tips of her fingers. Ayisha stifled a laugh "I'm going to miss you Leila" She enveloped Leila in an awkward hug as Leila had to hug her with on arm whilst clinging onto her books with another before walking off.

"Ay-Ay" (Aye-Aye) Sharon spoke as she walked towards Ayisha with a fake concern face planted on her.

Ayisha looked at Sharon with a returned fake smile. "Sharon, been a while since we spoke"

"Oh well I've been busy, That's what happens when you are the Deputies most reliable employee" she bragged slightly with a smug smile planted on her lips. "Speaking on the Deputy, he did not seem happy with you Ay-Ay. What happened?" The concern in her voice obviously fake but Ayisha decided to ignore it.

"No longer your Co-worker Sharon, He fired me for my lowering combat skills" She explained.

"Fired?, Oh no Ayisha. I am so sorry" She emphasised the 'so' greatly. She looked to the 4 people behind her. Three women, one man.

One of the girls was a pale ginger girl with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes, her name was Melanie. The second was a light brunette with chocolate eyes and a slightly tan complexion, Sofia. The last girl was blonde with her hair in a pixie cut and sky blue eyes, Gemma. Lastly, there was the man, A tall fairly handsome man with Blonde hair and green eyes, He was Richard, he was the nicest out of the group.

There were a few seconds of silence before Sharon cleared the tension by flicking her side braid onto her back. "Well, We should all say our goodbyes to you. We are all going to miss you so much" Once again Sharon empathized the 'So'

Before Ayisha got to respond she got enveloped in five hugs once after the other all followed by a "Goodbye" Or "Good luck after" after then. The five of them sent a wave to Ayisha before returning to their workspaces.

Ayisha rolled her eyes before continuing to leave the Building. Taking a lift to the ground floor, walking past reception and finally leaving as the automatic glass doors opened and closed behind her officially making her an unemployed Ex-Spy. Ayisha walked across the pavement till she got a fair amount away from the CIA and shoved her hands into her pockets pulling out a large amount of cash she pickpocketed earlier on from the Director, Deputy, and Sharon and her drones, she quickly counted it out "$350, Well well Ayisha looks like you still got it" She mumbled to herself as she quickly shoved it back into her pocket and began her walk to the bus stop. Ayisha securely shoved her hand in the pocket with her cash in and the other with the pocketknife she took from Deputy. It did not take long for her to arrive at the bus top where she sat down next to an Elderly lady sending her a friendly smile to ease her comforts. The elderly woman sent a friendly smile back as she loosely gripped her bag.

It was not long before the bus arrived stopped at the bus station, Ayisha allowed the lady to get on before her before stepping onto the bus herself. "Single to Brooklyn please, " She asked politely before handing bus driver a $5 note to the man. The bus driver went to say the ticket price until he saw the $5 between Ayisha's thumb and index finger which was the exact price of the ticket she requested. He politely took the cash and put in away before handing Ayisha her ticket. He seemed to notice the slight stress in her eyes "Rough day, miss?" He asked

"Officially unemployed, Sir" She replied "3 years of my first full-time job" She added

"That's terrible, Well I'm sure your next job will be a super one Miss"

"Thank you, Sir" She smiled at the bus driver before walking down the bus and taking a seat.

It took a while before Ayisha arrived and stopped at Ayishas destination. She made sure to thank the driver before stepping off the bus into the busy Flatbush, Brooklyn. She breathed in the smell of petrol, food and slight scent hint of garbage. The sound of hundreds of people walking to and from their job, grocery shopping or just passing by filled hear ears along with the sound of a plane flying past and the angry new Yorkian car drivers swearing at cyclists or other drivers. She watched as on goers rushed by often bumping into one another with no apology or throwing a dirty look at each other before continuing their day. Groups of people in dark hooded clothing and baggy tracksuits hung out if most of the corners plotting who to con or rob whilst homeless kids hid in their alleyway homes. Some more confident ones waiting outside their home asking for money as rich snobs who could afford to give them money stuck up their noses and looked in disgust, acting as if they were invisible. 0You'd get a few people rich and poor who'd give money to the homeless but it was a rare sight. Most of the time it was the homeless helping the homeless.

Ayisha took in her surrounding as the bus drove off behind her "Home" It hadn't changed one bit since she was last here 3 years ago. True, there were a few new shops here and there but the people hadn't changed. The city was still full of crime and would continue to be for a long time. Ayisha headed into the King Plaza Mall where she ventured into a store that sold supplies for all your camping needs. She brought a saucepan, lighter, sleeping bag and some dry foods. A tent also sparked her interest but she already had plenty on her to carry so she decided to head to the check-out to buy her current items. Luckily the shop had a reserve system so she reserved the tent to come back for later, paid for her items and left the shop. She decided to stop for some fast food and dug into a meal at McDonald's before finishing her visit by purchasing some cookies from Cookie house.

Ayisha walked out of the mall, carrying all the items she brought. There was quite a lot to carry on her own so she shouted for a Taxi and took it to Brooklyn Bridge Promenade. Pedestrians stared at Ayisha oddly or in amazement as she strolled down the promenade carrying a fairly large amount of items with her. Ayisha knew she may have come off as a little suspicious so she decided to use as many opportunities as she could to blend in with the crowd as she could until she stood below Brooklyn Bridge.

Ayisha snuck down to under the bridge where she set down the times she brought making sure she was tucked away where no passersby on the promenade would see her even from the corner of their eye. Coincidently enough there was a crumbled out hole in the bridge from were the stone had worn out over the years, Ayisha used it as an area to stash the dry food she brought before hiding it away with any rocky debris she could find.

Ayisha was homeless. She went into the CIA straight out of an orphanage when she turned 18 and as much as she has a strong bond with the Orphanages owner she felt as if she could not go there to lodge, even if it was just until she got back on her feet with a new job. So, Ayisha chose the homeless life she knew it would be rough at first especially with how the homeless were treated so she made her camp in a hidden place where she could escape the abuse of living on the streets.

Ayisha did not even take a minute to rest, once again she was on her feet as she snuck back onto the promenade and took a bus to the town. It was starting to get late and She was getting hungry from the busy day she had. Luckily Brooklyn was Ayishas hometown and she was friendly with a few of the small local shops such as the Bakery, Kebab shop, a small corner store and a few other places but there was only one place she wanted to visit.

Sometime later Ayisha walked into a small shop, the smells of meat and chips filled the air and you could see lamb, chicken and pork behind the counter along with a small selection of drinks and freshly prepared salad foods. A short and large Italian man walked out from the back with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Kebab Land, how may I-" The man looked at Ayisha and his smile grew wider "Ayisha? Is that you!?" he cried in surprise receiving a chuckle from Ayisha.

"Good to see you Salvatore" She replied sending him a closed lip smile.

"What a pleasure to see you!" he cried again leaning over the counter to hug her and give her kisses on the cheek a greeting "Hey boys, look who's come to visit"

"I already know who It is Padre, you can hear your voice from outside" A young Italian man walked out of the back and to Salvatore who he shared a clear resemblance to. "Ayisha, Its been too long" He welcomed her with a tight hug from over the counter.

"Roberto, still working with the family business then"

"Yeah, In fact, I am going to inherit it off padre when he retires"

"And when will that be?" Ayisha teased

"You know my Padre, He loves this store too much to retire just yet. " He looked to his father who let out a bellowing laugh and slapped his son on the back resulting in such a pained and irritated looked that Ayisha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah I am not retiring for a long time, now-" Salvatore clapped his hands together so hard you heard it bounce off the walls "What can I getcha?"

"The usual, Lamb donor meat with chips and a water and your wife's unbeatable chocolate fudge cake, please. Oh, and some plastic cutlery please I'm eating out" she explained "Where is Maria anyway?" she asked tipping her head slightly

Salvatore looked to Roberto who started preparing Ayisha's order. "She is in Italy with Liliana visiting her sister" Salvatore explained before turning around to cut up some cake for Ayisha "She left last night so lucky enough for you this cake is one she made but unlucky you missed her. Liliana would have loved to have seen you" Salvatore spoke as he cut up two slices of cake and carefully boxed them in a white cardboard box. Roberto putting a serving of fresh chips in the fryer before placing a bottle of water in a small icebox. Ayisha likes her water ice cold.

"Ah little Liliana, She must be turning 11 now right?" Ayisha remembered Salvatore's daughter and Roberto's sister Liliana, A short and shy dark skinned Italian girl who always wore her hair in Dark chocolate bunches that matched her eyes and carried around an old toy Koala from when she was a baby with her. She looked at Ayisha like a big sister with Roberto being the same age as Ayisha. Maria, the mother has always been so kind and welcoming to Ayisha from the day they met when Ayisha toddled in when she was 5 with the owner of her Orphanage asking for the same meal she asked for today. Maria was in a way like Ayisha's mother and Salvatore, Roberto, and Liliana were like her family.

"Ah yes, little one is growing up fast " Salvatore placed the box with the cake slices in gently on the counter next to Ayisha "You will have to come to visit the house when they're back in a month" Salvatore grabbed some plastic cutlery from under the counter and placed them on top of the box.

"A month?, Wow I thought you were going say they'd be back in two weeks" Ayisha grabbed a carrier bag from the counter on her side and placed the cake box in before tucking the cutlery in the pocket of her jeans.

Roberto scooped a portion of lamb donor meat into a medium rectangular takeaway box along with a portion of chips before seasoning them with salt and wrapping the box in greaseproof paper securely. He strolled over and placed the food in Ayisha's bag for her. "Well, Liliana wanted to go to see her cousins in Italy. She usually only gets to see them for a week so Madre surprised her with a month " Roberto used a damp cloth to wipe the grease and access salt of his hands before tucking it into his pocket.

"Ah, but It will be hard for her to leave, harder than usual too " Ayisha closed took the bag with her food in and gently placed it on the floor, making sure she didn't damage the cake in the process before sliding her hand into her back pocket to retrieve the cash she had.

"Tell me about it, She will be crying for weeks" An Exhausted look was on his face which soon turned to a look of concern as he thought of his sister. Salvatore walked over to him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder

"She is more grown up than she was last year, she will cry but not for too long " Salvatore paused as he looked at Ayisha "Ah Ayisha, there is an extra slice of cake in there for you. A little welcome back present" Salvatore turned around to grab Ayishas bottle of water out of the icebox and placing it on the counter

Ayisha smiled at Salvatore "Thank you, Salvatore, It will be nice to enjoy eating Maria's cake again after 3 years. So what do I owe you?" Ayisha grabbed the water from the counter and tucked it into her takeaway bag.

"Ah that will be $8.40"

Ayisha handed Salvatore a $10 note "Keep the change, A tip for your delicious kebabs and the extra slice of cake"

Salvatore laughed as Ayisha turned to leave, takeaway bag in her hand "But you haven't even eaten yet, how do know it is going to be delicious already?" He crossed his arms loosely with a large yet slightly cocky grin on his face whilst Roberto's lips formed into a one-sided smile,

"I have been eating your food since I was five. It has never let me down once I think that's enough proof. I will pop in again tomorrow so I will see you both then" She sent them a wave as she walked out the shop with her food in her hand.

Ayisha arrived at her home under the Brooklyn bridge and sat down for the first time since her meeting with her old boss. Her legs cried out in joy as she slumped down onto the floor She realised she had forgotten to get the tent she reserved but she could always get it tomorrow it was time to eat. Ayisha unfolded her meal from the paper it was stored in and dug in. As always the lamb was full of flavour and the chips cooked and seasoned to perfection.

The mews of a rather rugged but young stray cat with fur as black as night and yellow eyes caught her attention as it hopped over. Its left front leg looked as if it had been amputated. She decided to store some of her lamb meat in the lid of the takeaway box and slid it over to the tomcat. The cat let out a grump and cautious hiss at first but soon silenced when he smelt the meat. Ayisha heard the cat purr as he feasted on the meat. She noticed his right ear had scratch marks and guessed that he was placed onto the streets after losing his leg. Ayisha took a liking to the cat as it licked its paws clean whilst fixing his glowing eyes on Ayisha. He looked as if he was tempted to approach her but soon went on his own way, probably to go hunt.

Ayisha felt her eyes starting close on their own. So she got into her sleeping bag removing her jeans when she was inside so no one saw her almost bare lower half. Ayisha listened to the sound of the cars driving over the Brooklyn bridge as she turned to her side.

She was finally alone with her thoughts. She took in the fact she was no longer working for the CIA and was also now homeless due to it along with the fact she had gone back to her pickpocketing days like they never left her when she started working. A lot had happened today but Ayisha hadn't really accepted it all until she laid there under the Bridge with no walls to protect her, No watching out for a knife in her back, no fellow agents to talk to.

"Well Ayisha, This is your life now" Ayisha yawned as she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Unaware of what her future was holding for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, If you got this far and still want to read further I am honestly shocked. I know that my grammar, punctuation and sentence structure all need work so as I said above please comment with any feedback as it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> See you in the seconds chapter - Powers,
> 
> signing off,
> 
> Kaiimira


	2. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayisha has an eventful day in Brooklyn that causes her to have to use all her powers to ensure her own safety whilst adopting a little feline friend on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> Welcome to the second chapter of The Girl With The Iron Veins. If you are new to this book please ensure you read the '-ATTENTION-' page along with the Chapter 1 - Fired before you read this chapter.
> 
> As I have said before any feedback or advice on my grammar, punctuation, spelling and so on would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter,
> 
> Kaiimira.

Ayisha woke up, despite the fact she had probably got the best sleep of her life since her first day at the CIA she could feel her body aching for more rest and something comfier than stone to sleep on. Ayisha groaned painfully holding the small of her back with her hand as she sat up from her sleeping bag. She had no way to tell what time it was under the bridge, so she pulled her jeans from yesterday back on before slipping out of her sleeping bag and putting her black converse shoes on.

With how suddenly she was pulled away from her field assignment in Africa, Ayisha had no time to grab any of her belongings besides her gun and badge she had to have on her constantly. The only clothes she had to wear were the ones she was wearing now and she couldn't even contact Director Sierra about retrieving all her items due to her phone also still being where her field assignment was. Deputy Colin most likely told the CIA to keep watch for her so going back to personally talk to Sierra would also not be an option.

Ayisha let out a sigh from her lungs and curled up into a ball. It probably hadn't even been 24 hours since she was thrown onto the streets and she already felt stressed. She lifted her head and looked at her hands before moving her eyes up her arms. 'Damn powers, a gift but also a curse' She thought to herself as she remembers how they got her placed in an orphanage in the first place.

Ayisha was distracted when she heard a familiar meow, she turned her head in the direction of the noise to see none other than the young tomcat from yesterday. "Sorry boy, I don't think I have any food you'd like" She apologised, her voice soft and apologetic. It was as if the cat knew what she said as he meowed with a disappointed tone. The tomcat did not leave however, he sat down and watched Ayisha curiously as he pawed subtly at the stone below him.

Ayisha looked down beside her to see the water from yesterday, still unopened from where she forgot to drink it. She was going to wash her face in the river but decided to use the bottled water instead. Ayisha opened the bottle, a hiss from the air pressure released itself as she poured about half of the water into the saucepan she brought yesterday.

The tomcat meowed gaining Ayishas attention yet again as he eyed the water with need. Ayisha realised how dry his meows were - He must have been thirsty. She slowly reached for the takeaway box from yesterday assuring not to spook him before pouring the rest of the water in. Ayisha slowly pushed the takeaway box now full of water towards the cat, he stretched his neck up and his long tail flicked before he stood up bounding over to the water to drink it.

Ayisha dipped her hands into the saucepan of water, the cold sensation sent of shock through her whole body almost pulling her out of her sleeping state. She held her breath as she splashed the water on her face. Leaning over the pan to ensure she did not lose much of the water. Ayisha rubbed at her face with her hands in circular motions ensuring to wash every part of her face as best she could. Hand sliding down to her neck, once again in a circular and thorough fashion. She felt her stomach tense up from how cold the water was and her heart pound fast to try to warm her up.

Well, along with washing her face there was also another thing Ayisha managed to do with that water. Wake herself up. Eventually, her face dried off and she had warmed up, her stomach started growling as it asked Ayisha for some food. She turned around to look behind her; she had placed her sleeping bag so she slept in front of her secret stash. She removed the debris she used to hide her stash and looked at the food she had to choose from: Crackers, Pistachio nuts, Beef Jerky and Biscuits. She sat and thought for a second about the choice of food she had before she chose two items: Pistachio nuts, and Beef Jerky. Pistachios were one of her favourite foods - Beef jerky was one of her least. However, she had the stray tomcat to feed so the Beef Jerky would be given to him. Would he even like Beef Jerky though?

As soon as Ayisha opened the Beef jerky, the tomcat lifted his head up to look at Ayisha. She could see his nose smelling the air before he let out a small meow. Ayisha decided to try something different - She wanted to attempt to stroke the cat.

Ayisha crouched down, resting her hands on her bent knees as she looked at the cat. She stretched out her arm and rubbed the fingertips of her thumb and finger together as she made a kissing noise with her mouth in an attempt to call him over.

The Tomcats ear flicked, he looked at Ayisha for a few seconds before he started to slowly and cautiously make his way over. Hopping over one jump at a time as balanced on his three legs. The way he stood showed he was quite skinny, possibly even underweight and he looked about 8 months old. This battle scared tomcat had clearly been around humans before with the little time it took for him to decide to go over. The cat stopped a few feet away, as if he was questioning if going over was safe.

"Come on, Its okay. I won't hurt you" Ayisha said softly, She kept her eyes on the tomcat has she reached into the Beef Jerky bag with the hang she was calling him over with. She pulled out a piece and held it in front of her "Here, some food for you" Her voice as soft as silk.

The cat let out a trill as he continued to hop over until he stood in front of the Beef Jerky Ayisha held out, he gave it a sniff before glancing up at Ayisha as if he was saying 'It is really for me?'. Ayisha gave the cat a smile accompanied with a nod of confirmation. The tomcat gently took the beef jerky off of her and feasted on it.

Ayisha watched as he dug into the beef jerky, he ate it slowly like he was a person enjoying the taste of their most favourite meal. He looked up at Ayisha and meowed for another piece which Ayisha accepted and gave to him.

Ayisha looked at the cat before slowly stretching her hand out again and reaching towards his head. Her hand hovered just above his head for a few seconds before she gave him a stroke. The cat jumped a little as being stroked but soon continued eating showing no issue with her stroking him. Ayisha then proceeded to continue stroking the feline, giving him scratches behind his ear resulting in him purring. She was so distracted by the joy of managing to stroke him she didn't realise he has finished eating and was enjoying the first feeling of affection he had probably got in a long time until the feline stood up to rub against her hand.

"You're such a sweetheart, " Ayisha said as she continued to stroke the tomcat. She continued to stroke him for about a minute before tearing up 1/4 of the packet of beef jerky and giving it to the cat.

She grabbed her bag of pistachios and stood up, she needed to head into town again today and it was best she went of soon considering she has no idea what time it was. She ate 1/4 of the packet of pistachios before stuffing it and the beef jerky packet into her secret stash hole. The little tomcat had fallen sound asleep on her sleeping bag by the time she had carefully placed all the debris to hide her stashed food. She gave him a gentle stroke before she left.

Ayisha arrived in town, She needed to grab some more food, camping supplies and some items for the stray cat so she didn't need to feed him her own food as often. Ayisha strolled into a large shop which sold everything from food to clothing, to furniture. Entering the grocery section of the shop she approached the crisp aisle, where she grabbed two bags of Cool Original Doritos and some hot salsa to go with it. She then went to the aisle next to it which had a sign above it saying 'Chocolate and Biscuits' where she grabbed Chocolate Digestives.

Now, Ayisha needed something healthy. She walked to the 'Fruit & Vegetable' section where she grabbed 4 large carrots along with four Braeburn apples; she bagged them separately from each other then made her way to the final isle she needed to go to 'Camping & BBQ' supplies.

Once she had arrived, the isle was fairly busy with customers buying charcoal, wood, flammable liquids and other items due to the hot weather that had hit New York this summer. Ayisha walked down the aisle before stopping at a large selection of packs firewood ranging from large packs to small. She stowed the bags of Doritos under her arms tightly and looped the plastic bags with her fruit and vegetables around the belt loop of her jeans so they rested on her thigh.

Knowing that she had a lot to carry already, Ayisha went with the smallest selection of Firewood: 10 small blocks of firewood stacked in rows of 5. She grabbed the firewood with her free arm and held it tightly. Ayisha needed one more item, a lighter. Ayisha knew she wouldn't have enough to purchase all the items she had already along with a decent and reliable lighter. Therefore, she decided to take a risk and steal a lighter.

Ayisha eyed the lighters, looking around for a good one until a XIKAR EX Wind-proof Lighter caught her eye. This lighter would be great for Ayisha - She had made her choice. Ayisha looked around making sure they were no security guards around. She acted as if she was looking to see what other lighters the aisle had to offer before purposely dropping the Digestives she brought. She let out an annoyed huff and bent down to pick up the Digestives and stow them under her arm where the Doritos were. Whilst standing up her hand brushed again the lighter she wanted and she swiftly grabbed it and placed it in the pocket of her gypsy shirt.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

Ayisha looked to see a security guard near the end of the aisle - he had just witnessed Ayisha stealing. Crap. Ayisha stood up and turned around, she began to casually walk away as if she thought the guard was talking to someone else.

"Get back here now!" The guard shouted. As he started to run towards her.

Seconds after the man started running, Ayisha grabbed the shopping trolley of a lady down the aisle and pushed it in front of the guard making him crash into it and fall over. He took the trolley down with him and the crashing of the ladies shopping falling onto the floor made a security guard run into the aisle. Ayisha barged past him running as fast as she could whilst carrying the items she had.

The security guard that fell over, looked to his fellow worker "Get her! She has shoplifted. I'll inform the other guards!" He shouted as he stood up. His uniform covered in bolognese sauce. The other security guard darted after Ayisha whilst the guard in the aisle grabbed his walkie-talkie "Attention all guards, we have a shoplifter trying to escape the shop. Ferdinand has just gone after. She has dark hair, green eyes and is carrying firewood on her along with dry food items. If you see her stop her!" He ordered.

Ayisha turned her head to she guard Ferdinand chasing her and cursed under her breath. She looked down each aisle she ran past until she got to an aisle that was full of people. She turned and dashed down it before turning fully invisible managing to turn the items she took transparent as she bumped past a man with black hair, dark eyes and facial hair. She got to just outside the aisle before turning back to normal again and continuing to dash towards the doors.

She got close to the exit when she heard a shout behind her and turned around. She looked to see Ferdinand had caught up with her. There was a third security guard near the exit but he was too busy flirting with two random ladies to notice Ayisha running to escape. Ferdinand was closing in on Ayisha as she ran out of breath, she decided to sacrifice the firewood she wanted and dropped it a few feet away from the exit. As the automatic doors opened Ayisha sped up whilst Ferdinand tripped over the firewood she dropped and stumbled onto the floor. He looked up to see Ayisha seconds away from escaping.

"Joe, what are you doing, get that shoplifter!" he screamed. Getting the attention of the guard by the door who stopped talking to the ladies and started to chase Ayisha; who had got out the doors, out of the shop and into the busy high-street.

Ayisha and the guard ran down the street until Ayisha walked into a busy crowd and turned invisible again. She swore she saw the man she bumped into in the aisle earlier but did not stop to check. Ayisha suddenly flew into the air rapidly whilst she remained invisible, she was using nothing to help herself fly as she shot into the air clinging onto the items she stole, praying that they wouldn't fall from the impact of her flying off. She looked down to the crowd had all spread out from the gust of wind Ayisha made as she went airborne. The guard had run past the crowd thinking Ayisha did too.

Ayisha stopped and hovered in the air for a second to watch in amusement as the guard ran around searching for her before she continued to fly off. Ayisha flew for a good few minutes before she flew above a residential street full of towering flats and dark alleys. Perfect. Ayisha flew down to an Alley and landed before turning fully visible again.

Ayisha checked to see if she still had the items on her: Doritos x 2? Check, Digestive Biscuits? Check, Carrots & Apples? Still secured around her belt loop, Lighter... Oh Crap! Where's the lighter gone!?. Ayisha frantically patted around her jean pockets and the pockets of her gypsy top until she felt a small object in her left gypsy top pocket. She yanked the item up and held it in front of her to see what it was. Luckily enough, It was the lighter she brought. Thank lord. Ayisha let out a sigh of relief and stored the item in her back jean pocket.

Ayisha looked down the alleyway, The dark alleyway she was in lead down to a dead end, she looked up the alley and saw what looked like a road at the end. The alleyway was quite a long one as she walked past several flats, the screaming arguments of a mother and her teenager could be heard through one of the open windows. Ayisha tried to ignore it not wanting to eavesdrop on their fight. A stray plastic carried bag ran across the floor and hugged Ayishas leg. She grabbed the bag and placed her items in it, walking off with it on her arm.

Ayishas senses perked when she swore she heard muffled talking getting louder and louder as she got closer to the exit of the alley. Ayisha tightly fixed her hands into her pockets; one in the pocket she had her cash in and the other in the one the lighter was in. The muffled talking got louder and louder and as Ayisha got closer she saw a break in the Alleyway that probably hid the people she heard talking. She walked past and glanced to see a drug deal going on.

A man in a swamp green hoodie was handing over a bag of a form of drugs that looked like cocaine to a teenage boy. The man had a bandanna covering his lips and jaw and Ayisha could barely make out that he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Two muscular men stood behind the man, extra muscle for intimidation purposes. They all also wore hoodie's and covered their lower face with bandannas all in the matching colour of a stormy grey.

Ayisha tried to sneak past but one of the dealer's guards must have heard the rustling of the carrier bag and looked in her direction. He nudged the dealer and pointed in the direction of Ayisha. The dealer looked at Ayisha and furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head to the teenager he was dealing drugs to and snatching the money he had out of his hand. He indicated for the teenager to run along as he rolled his neck in the direction of Ayisha. The teenage boy saw Ayisha and worry flashed on his face before he ran off past her, barging into her as she did.

"Yo, what the fuck you doing ere'" The dealer's words were just barely audible to Ayisha as he stomped over to her.

"Nothing, just came down here and got lost" Ayisha lied "I will be just heading off now" She tried to walk off but bumped into one of the dealer's guards who stood in front of her. She looked behind her to see the second guard behind her and the dealer stood by her side - They had cornered her off.

"Bullshit mate, You weres' watching us weren't ya?" The Dealers' voice grew intimidating

"Don't try to lie, You weren't down this Alley earlier" The second guard spoke as he gripped Ayishas shoulder strongly.

Ayisha turned to face the dealer "I am being honest, I just got lost. Okay?" She spoke with no fear in her voice. She dropped the bag with her food and pushed it with her feet so it was stowed behind her.'

"Bullshit" The dealer spat as he shoved Ayisha against the wall, the sudden impact made her bang her head against the brick wall, hard enough to at least leave a small cut.

"Gotta admit boss, this one's a looker. I mean look at her tits" The first guard that stood in front of her went to grab her boob but Ayisha slapped his hand away. "And she is feisty too!" He growled, A hint of lust in his voice.

"Y'know Kieran, you ain't so dumb after all, "The dealer said as he eyed Ayisha up and down biting his lip. "Baby" he placed his hand on Ayishas chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"How bouts we make a deal, yeah?" the dealer leaned into to whisper in Ayishas ear "You let us have some fun with ya, N' we'll act like dis' neva' happened" He gave the shell of Ayishas ear a lick making her cringe and growl.

"Back off, before you see something you don't want to see, pal" Ayisha growled, her free hand clenched and shaking as she got angry.

The second guard scoffed "There's nothing about you we wouldn't want to see, come on babes. Don't say no to the boss"

"Listen to Zac, baby " The dealer ran his hand down Ayishas gypsy top and back up, brushing his fingers against her bra. "Don't say no to me" He spoke lustfully with an almost sinister chuckle.

Ayishas blood boiled, She started to breathe heavily. "I said... Back off!" Ayisha suddenly punched the dealer in his lower jaw before elbowing both of the dealers in their jaws, sending them all stumbling back and cursing in unison.

"Alright," The dealer wiped the blood from his mouth "Have it your way, Kieran, Zac lets end this bitch!"

Ayisha ran down the alley, forgetting it was a dead end as the three men chased after her. She looked behind her to see the dealer had a knife in his hand, her eyes moved down to her arm. She didn't want to do what she was about to do but she knew she had no choice. She had to use her Telumpellis.

Ayisha got to the end of the alley, she sensed the dealer and his guards getting closer. Keeping her backs to them waiting for the dealer to get close enough, waiting for the moment he lunged at her with the knife. The perfect moment to strike. Ayisha shut out everything but the noise of the dealer and his guards running towards her, the vibrations their heaving footsteps made on the ground and hoped her training from the CIA would aid her in this fight. The Dealer caught up to her, he sent his knife flying towards her back only for Ayisha to turn around swiftly and a loud CLANG! To fill the alleyway. The dealer's dagger fell to the ground, he looked down at it before shooting a glare at Ayisha - A glare that quickly turned to a look of fear and shock.

"What the fuck?"

Ayisha had a circular titanium shield on her left arm, the same item that deflected the dealer's knife. The only issue was, where did it come from?. The Dealer and his guards stood frozen in shock as they watched the Titanium shield slowly sink into Ayishas skin like it was never even there. Not even a scar was left on her arm from the Shield going back into her skin. Ayisha had a smug smirk on her face.

"I told you to back off"

The Dealer growled and looked at both of his guards "What are you fools doin'? Attack her, she ain't nothing"

"But boss!-" Kieran was cut off when his Boss grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie.

"You guys are my guards for a reason, work around whatever that thing she did is called and kill her" His voice tinted with fear

"Its called Telumpellis, boy" Ayisha rolled her shoulders before rolling her neck "Instead of sending your lackeys onto me, how about you fight your own battles. You Coward" Ayisha empathised the 'Coward' to ensure she pissed the dealer off.

"Cowar- Oh-ho-ho-ho, now you've done it! You definitely ain't getting out of ere' alive now, you filthy mutant" The man picked up his pocket knife before pulling out a second knife in his free hand. He whistles a tune to his guards that made them dash towards Ayisha.

Kieran ran towards her and went to punch her - Ayisha grabbed his arm and pulled it as far as she could without breaking it, a pained grunt came from Kieran as he yanked his arm out of her grasp and clenched onto it.

Zac shot towards Ayisha with his pocket knife but Ayisha used her Telumpellis to stop him. She raised her left arm to his and a large chunk of iron raised from her arm, clamping around his arm like a pillory. Zac stared at his arm in disbelief for a second before going to stun-punch Ayisha with his free fist. Deflected again. Ayisha used her right arm, the shield from earlier formed on the side of it and she swiped down with a chopping like motion. Distracted by the pain of Ayishas shield hitting his arm Zac did not notice how she had freed his left upper limb. Once he finally realised he could no longer feel the cold Iron on his forearm, Ayisha has already formed a secondary shield on her left forearm. performing the same move as she did before, bashing it with a chopping motion.

Zac and Kieran backed away to their Boss's sides - They all watched once again as Ayishas shield's sunk back into her skin leaving no trace of them being there.

"What are you two doing? Attack her together! She can't take on two at once!"

Kieran and Zac looked at each other, they both dashed towards Ayisha, ready to attack her. A small hammer formed in Ayishas hand and she gripped it tightly, it was big enough to do some damage, but not enough to seriously injure or kill. Ayisha did not like to kill unless necessary. A shield formed on her the forearm she did not hold her hammer with.

Zac went to punch Ayisha but she blocked it with her shield - Kieran went to hit her too but she whacked his hand to the side with her hammer. Zac managed to slide his arms under Ayishas shield and grab her, he spun her around and went to pull her into her so she couldn't move. However, Ayisha grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder before stunning him with a bash in the chest with her shield.

Ayisha felt pain in her skull as Zac yanked her back with his hair and wrapped his arm around her neck, his arm tightening around her neck to limit her breathing. Ayisha gasped for air as she formed a small dagger in her hand and stabbed Zac in the leg causing him to release her and hold onto his leg. Ayisha spun around and held his head in her hands - she kneed him in the nose whilst he was bent down.

"Shit!" Zac covered his nose with his hands as blood trickled down the small gap between his hands.

Ayisha suddenly felt leg be pulled out from under her- she crashed onto the floor and looked back to see Kieran had pulled her down. He smirked and pulled out a pocket knife to stab her in the leg with. Ayisha quickly turned invisible and slowly hovered back into a standing position.

Kieran looked dumbfounded as he stood up, turning his head and back to look to see where Ayisha had gone. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Ayisha hovering behind him so she was just taller than him. A look of fear was plastered on his face as Ayisha punched him in the throat before dropping down on the ground, bending down and swiping her leg under his to trip him over.

"Payback " Ayisha chucked.

"Fuck this, I'm out" Zac ran off bashing past his boss who looked at him in disgust.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kieran sloppily stood back up and ran after Zac.

"What are you two doing!" Their boss turned to look at them run off "You're both weak!" he bellowed at them. He turned back to look at Ayisha and let out a jumpy gasp when she hovered horizontally in front of him, She looked him straight in the eye with her arms crossed.

"Boo" Ayisha grabbed him by his hoodie and flew up with him, a good enough distance to break his legs if she dropped him.

"What are you doing you freak!" The dealer looked down in fear as he swung his legs frantically in hope to find something to stand on in thin air.

"Now now, no need to get mad. I'm going to give you a warning... you -" Ayisha stopped talking when the dealer slashed at her cheek with her dagger.

There was a long pause as Ayisha felt the blood run down her cheek and it was silent enough to hear it drip onto the floor below her. A look of regret on the dealers face as Ayishas glared at him in a subtle yet terrifying way

"Now now, Why did you go and do that?" Ayisha let go of him for a second before grabbing his hoodie again. The shock made him dropped his dagger.

"I am not going to kill you, You aren't dangerous. Just a man trying to make a living by dealing drugs " Ayisha spoke calmly

"But, If you don't get out of this alley 5 seconds from the moment I put you down, I will leave you with a broken bone ... or two... or three" Ayishas voice remained sinisterly calm.

Ayisha lowered to the ground and let go of the dealer. He looked at her in disbelief before leaning down to grab his knife.

"FIVE!" Ayisha started counting down, resulting in the dealer to start running off. She continued to loudly count down as the man ran away, finishing on 'one' as the dealer had

barley just got out the alley.

Ayisha winced and held her bleeding cheek, he managed to cut pretty deep and she'd need stitches. She glanced down at the pocket knife he dropped and picked it up.

"Fairly good condition despite its age -" Ayisha analysed the handle thoroughly before running the thumb against the blade "A little blunt but that can be fixed " She placed the knife in her back pocket and strolled up the alley to grab her bag of food, checking everything was still in there. Ayisha turned invisible and once again flew off into the sky.

She eventually came down to land in a small alley next to a pharmacy and regained full visibility. Ayisha checked her cut to see it was still bleeding a fair amount, but not as much as it was earlier. Holding her cut, she entered the pharmacy and searched around for something to stitch her wound with.

"May I help you?"

Ayisha was searching one of the isles when a lady who had her honey coloured hair tied into a tight ponytail spoke to her. Ayisha looked at her name badge which read ''Cleo' before she looked back up into her hazel eyes.

"Ah yes, I am looking for something to stitch -" Ayisha stopped when the lady took her hand and walked her into the back of the shop. A fellow employee with jet black hair looked at her

"Cleo, customers aren't meant to be in here " The lady with a stern but soft tone

"Zip it Leela and go keep an eye on the shop! " Cleo didn't take her gaze of Ayisha as she sat her down.

Leela went to say something but shut her mouth, a small look of admiration on her face as she turned around and went to keep an eye on the Pharmacy.

"I saw you land in the alley on our security cameras " Cleo spoke as she grabbed a Med-kit from off the wall.

The room was so quiet Ayishas swallow was heard plain as day. Cleo looked at her as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of her with the Med-kit on her lap.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me " Cleo looked down as she clicked open the Med-kit and searched in it. "It's not an issue to me that you can fly.. or turn invisible - " she trailed off as she pulled out a needle and thread from the Medical Kit.

"Now, can you move your hand so I can stitch that cut up, Ma'am?"

Ayisha blinked before slowly moving her hand down, jumping when Cleo slapped a wet wipe into her hand.

"Clean your hand with this, please, " Cleo asked.

Ayisha started to wipe the blood off her hands and was too distracted to notice Cleo had irrigated her wound and was about to start stitching it until she looked up and got startled at how close she was. Ayisha let out a little squeak from the shock. Cleo looked at her before returning to what she was doing,

"This may sting a little, so I apologise beforehand" Cleo began to carefully stitch up her wound whilst Ayisha remained silent as she tried she process what was happening.

"I hope you were not going to go stitch that wound by yourself"

Ayisha snapped out of her quiet stage when Cleo's voice became a stern.

"I was, but I do have some medical knowledge " Ayisha spoke finally breaking her silence.

"Even if that's so, it's best you get a professional to fix your wounds. They could get infected without the proper medical care" Cleo explained - her focus still purely on stitching Ayishas wound.

"Apologies Miss, It won't happen again "

Ayishas words made Cleo chuckle "For some reason, I find that hard to believe. You seem like the type to not want to bother someone unless its required-" Cleo finished stitching the wound and checked it to see if she had properly done it " But if you are ever in the area and need a wound to be examined, or just need anything of the medical purpose. I work here every day of the week" Cleo smiled proudly at her handiwork before tying a surgeons knot.

"Thank you, Miss, I will make sure to remember that " Ayisha went to touch her wound but Cleo slapped her hand away - she gently dabbed the stitches with antibacterial.

"I don't want you touching that wound until its fully healed " Cleo instructed as she threw away the contaminated wipe Ayisha used and washed her hands.

"Thank you, Miss " Ayisha stood up and took $10 out of her pocket "Please, take this" she held out the $10.

"Oh no, It is fine. This is your money. Not mine ma-" Cleo went silent as she felt something brush her pocket. She looked down to see Ayisha has placed the $10 note in her pocket and when she looked back up Ayisha had already left the back of the shop.

Later on, Ayisha visited the Kebab Shop from yesterday. Salvatore looked up to see her and smiled, he elbowed Roberto who looked up and also sent her a smile.

"Ayisha, the usual I guess?" Salvatore spoke loudly as he hugged her over the counter. Ayisha gave him a nod and he clapped to let Roberto know to start cooking. Salvatore's look turned serious

"So, one of my delivery drivers told me he saw you going into the Brooklyn Bridge Promenade with your food Ayisha, care to explain?" His look stern.

Ayisha knew if she lied that Salvatore would see right through her. "I am homeless and unemployed Salvatore" Ayisha sighed as she explained. She rubbed at the back or her head and winced as she brushed where she hit her head.

"You should have told us Ayisha, you can come to stay with us. We'd be happy to have you" Salvatore smiled softly, he turned to Roberto and nodded at him then looked back at Ayisha.

"No no its fine, I've got a little friend down at the bridge I've got to feed, I'd rather stay there for his sake " Ayishas words making Salvatore smile but chuckle

"You've always had a soft spot for cats... Okay but at least let me give you your meals from here for free"

"Make it every other meal and its a deal" Ayisha held out her hand for a handshake,

Salvatore paused for a moment to think but eventually shook her hand with a firm handshake that felt like it could have crushed Ayishas hand. He always had a firm grip.

The two spoke for a while until Roberto bagged up her food and drink along with some extra food.

"For you and your little feline friend." Roberto explained with a smile "Enjoy" He gave the bag to Ayisha and seemed to blush a little when their hands brushed against each other.

"Thanks, Roberto, you too Salvatore. Goodbye now!" Ayisha gave them a wave and left the shop, carrying both her takeaway bag and her shopping bag. She was too tired to be able to fly home and remain invisible the whole way so she decided to walk.

On the way back Ayisha stopped when she saw a kid searching a bin for food. He turned around when he heard Ayisha and ran off. Ayisha followed him to find him cuddled up to an older girl and a second boy who looked the same age as him but not identical.

Ayisha knelt down and smiled softly "Hey, I am homeless too don't worry, " She said softly. "Where're your parents?"

The kids calmed down and the oldest kid went to speak "Our mother is working to get money to feed us, Our dad is why we are homeless " She said with a slightly defensive tone.

"Is that so? My mother was the reason I was in an orphanage" She reached into her takeaway bag and brought out the extra box of donor meat that was meant for her.

She places it next to the kid she startled, who smelt the lamb and yanked the box open. He went to thank Ayisha but she had already left. The three kids began feasting on the meat, still warm from the shop.

Ayisha eventually arrived home, she smiled when she heard the mews of her little tomcat friend. He hopped over to her purring and nuzzling her leg affectionately, a trill came out of him like he was welcoming her back. She knelt down and gave him a scratch behind the ears, gifting him the small box of lamb donor meat Roberto gave her to feed him with.

Ayisha walked over to her sleeping bag and slumped down on it, her legs aching from the walk back. She grabbed her meal and couldn't help but smile when she saw Roberto had wrapped it in foil to keep it staying hotter longer. She unwrapped her meal from the foil, opened the lid and started eating.

Ayisha watched as the stray finished his meal. He almost looked like a shadow due to how black his fur was. Ayisha decided she was going to call him 'Shadow' from now on. He may have been a stray but Ayisha saw him like he was her pet.

Eventually, Ayisha finished her meal. She went to grab her water from today to drink when she felt something else in the bag. Taking a look inside she saw Roberto had stowed a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste in the bottom of the bag. How sneaky of him.

By the time Ayisha had finished her water, bathed in the cold East River, and brushed her teeth, She was exhausted. She removed her shoes and placed her lighter and pocket knife in them before sliding into her sleeping bag and removing her jeans. Shadow came bounding over and cuddled up next to her to rest. Ayisha smiled for the last time that day as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, Once again any advice or feedback on my writing would be greatly appreciated as I want to improve my writing as much as I can.
> 
> I hope to see you again in Chapter 3 - Starker,
> 
> Kaiimira.


	3. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after being attacked, Ayisha is working her new job but she cant shake the feeling she is being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> Welcome to the third chapter of The Girl With The Iron Veins. If you are new to this book please ensure you read the '-ATTENTION-' page along with the Chapter 1 - Fired, and Chapter 2 - Powers before you read this chapter.
> 
> As I have said before any feedback or advice on my grammar, punctuation, spelling and so on would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter,
> 
> Kaiimira.
> 
> **Guide -**
> 
> _Italic_ \- Thoughts

After her morning routine of waking up, feeding Shadow, washing her face and brushing her teeth; Ayisha hid her stash of food, counted her cash and said goodbye to Shadow. She set off into town so she could start the shift of her new career.

It had been a week since she had that fight in the alleyway and had to get stitches. Luckily, Ayisha was a quick healer and Cleo took out her stitches 4 days after the incident, all that remained was a small scar that would quickly fade. 

A few days after the incident, Ayisha started a new career - It wasn’t a job with a company but rather a self-employed job working on the streets of Brooklyn. Her Job was observing the area for pickpockets and returning what they stole in the same way they took it. Ayisha used it as a way to train her subtle movements and to also to help her hometown in her own subtle way. True, it's a job which she won't get recognised for as people can't thank a person from preventing something if they were not aware of it in the first place.

Ayisha enjoyed her job as a ‘Pickpocketers pickpocket’ even if she never got thanked for it. She was never really one for standing in the spotlight or being the centre of attention. True, she does enjoy being praised - everyone does, but Ayisha would rather watch the actions of her good deeds from afar.

But first, she needed to get something to eat, she decided to skip eating breakfast at home and to have a meal at a Café or somewhere.

With the cash, she obtained from her pick-pocketing job Ayisha managed to purchase a few new outfits for herself. Today she wore skinny faded sapphire jeans which were ripped in style, A lavender halter neck shirt accompanied by a jet black leather biker jacket and charcoal black trainers. Her triple lobes had small studs that were the colour of the galaxy and she wore a sea-foam green nose stud. She finished her look with a black ruffled bag.

Ayisha arrived at Costa Coffee where she got a cheese & ham toastie, Mocha cappuccino and a double chocolate muffin - she asked the Barista to add two teaspoons of brown sugar. She ate her hot cheese & ham toastie first, eating it slowly enough to enjoy the flavour but at a pace to ensure every bite she took was warm.

By the time she had finished the toastie and wiped her hands with a napkin, her drink had cooled down enough to drink. She held the glass with one hand and pressed the glass against her plump lips as the flavoured danced on her taste-buds and sent feelings of nostalgia through her mind. 

Memories of her teenage days filled her minds when she’d visit Costa at least once a week with the kids on her orphanage to get drinks and food. A smile was on her lips as she lowered the cup from her lips, running her tongue along her upper lip to remove the foam.

She looked at the clock, 9:00 am, she used the next half an hour to slowly enjoy her hot beverage and muffin. Taking advantage of the first time she could fully relax in a long time as she savoured each mouthful of her drink like it was the last drink she was ever going to have. She returned her empty mug and plate to the counter so the staff didn’t have to and thanked them before leaving.

Ayisha leant against a wall cornered into an area that gave her a perfect view of the high street. However, her form was a little more tense than usual and her senses were on high alert. Ever since that day she got caught shoplifting she couldn’t help but feel she was being watched by someone.

It didn’t help she swore she kept seeing the same guy from that day almost everywhere she worked. A guy with black hair, dark chocolate eyes, a moustache and small hourglass shaped beard that was connected to two line of facial hair defining his jawline. He always dressed fashionably and a bit like a rich man with an ego that was probably bigger than his mansion. 

Ayisha cleared her throat trying to take her thought's off of the man she kept on seeing, she needed to focus. She observed the busy bustling streets as mothers dragged their kids from store to store and groups of teenagers strolled around laughing and chatting away. Elderly pedestrians hobbled down the pathways whilst people either barged past them or trailed behind them questioning whether it would be rude to walk past or not. 

A rather stressed and tired looking mother was pulling her daughter down the road as she screamed and cried. The little girl screamed at her mother about how she wanted sweets and wanted them ‘NOW’ whilst the mother did her best to ignore her. A form of distraction that would be perfect for a pickpocket to harness and use.

It didn’t take long for a woman in her mid 20’s to spot the mother and child - She casually strolled in the direction of the two whilst occasionally observing them every so often.

Ayisha focused on the woman, taking a note the way she acted in her head as she lady ‘accidentally bumped into the mother - her hand slipping into the mothers bag and subtly pulling out a hand-full of cash that she slipped into her coat pocket - all of this happening in the short time it took for the mother to look the woman with slight irritation who raised her hands in apology plastering on a smile . She twisted on her shoes and returned to walking the direction she was before having successfully stolen the mother's cash. 

‘ _Female, Mid-20s, brunette with shoulder length hair, about 5ft 9inches and of the slim and lanky body type. Uses the common pickpocket tactic of bumping into people as a form of opportunity. Possibly fairly experienced by how she managed to pull it off as an accident’_ Ayisha made notes in her head on the woman. Her first victim.

_‘Mother in her early 30’s, her daughter looks about 8 years old. Both blonde with straight hair cut to just hang below their shoulder-blades, the daughter is wearing a baby blue dress which hangs at knee-point and is accompanied by white tights and black school shoes. The mother in a smart business outfit and sleek pencil skirt.’ _Mental notes were made on the mother and daughter for later return of their cash.__

__Ayisha left her perching spot and went after the pick-pocket. Her focused gaze on the lady making sure to occasionally view a shop or random stranger to not raise suspicion. She followed her victim like she was on a hunt ensuring not to spook or raise her targets awareness as she prowled closer and closer towards her fellow pickpocket._ _

__Ayisha decided to use a bus to her advantage, along with the lady's tactic. She rushed as if she was trying to catch the bus that was making its way into a nearby bus-stop and collided with the lady. In one swift movement Ayisha bashed the woman's bag and slithered her hand into the woman s bag, she took the cash the lady had stolen and switches from the pickpocket's bag to her pocket, cash in her hand as she did it._ _

__“Watch what you’re doing!” The lady scolded causing Ayisha to turn on the balls of her feet and approach her._ _

__“So sorry milady. My bus is over there and I am going to miss it” Ayisha gave the lady an apologetic pat on her shoulder. Her hand slipping into her coat and swiping the cash she had in her inside pocket. She held onto it with her thumb to hide it behind her hand as she returned her hand to her cash-filled pocket. Ayisha looked to see the bus leaving the bus stop and faked annoyance as she started to walk to locate the mother and daughter._ _

__She decided to try to look in a sweet shop, guessing the mother had most likely caved into her daughter's screams. She successfully found them standing at the end of a large queue, her daughter barely able to keep still from the excitement._ _

__“Selena, H-hey Selena!” Ayisha ran towards the mother and held her shoulder, she feigned a look of shock as the mother turned around and gave her a weird look._ _

__“Oh my, silly ol’ me. You aren't Selena. You’d think after 20 years I’d know what my friend looks like “ Ayisha squeaked, letting out a chortle and bellowing laugh, hiding her slight Russian accent by putting on a Southern-American one._ _

__Ayisha barley gave the woman the chance to respond before she let out a girly squeal that she had to try not to cringe about after._ _

__“I just love your jacket!” She grabbed onto the jacket one hand on the front pocket and other under supporting it._ _

__“U-uh, Thanks! It’s just part of my work uniform” The mother gave Ayisha an uneasy smile as she stroked the jacket from top to bottom like it was her pet._ _

__Little did the woman know Ayisha did this to secretly slip the woman's cash into her front pocket. As her hand ran down the ladies jacket she used an old ‘magic trick’ and held the cash in the palm of her hand with her thumb as grip. She gently slid the cash into the ladies pocket._ _

__The lady's daughter came running over, she eyed up Ayisha up and down before speaking “You’re weird” She looked up directly at Ayisha and her mother let out a mix between a surprised squeak and annoyed groan._ _

__“Jenna! What have I told you about saying mean things!” The lady scolded her daughter and wagged her finger._ _

__“Sorry Mama” Jenna pouted and looked at the ground._ _

__“Sorry about her, she’s got her fathers ho-” The lady went to say honesty but changed her words “-way of talking “ An awkward laugh came from her after as she hoped Ayisha didn’t catch on what she meant to say._ _

__“Its fine, honestly “ Ayisha threw her hands up and smiled._ _

__There was silence for a few seconds before Ayisha spoke up a second time._ _

__“Well, I better go. Nice to meet you both!” Ayisha waved goodbye to the mother and daughter before she left the shop._ _

__

__Ayisha waited outside the shop for a while, listening in on the mother as she got served by the shop's staff. The mother panicked at first as she searched in her bag for her cash until Jenna, her daughter, pointed out something was in her jacket. The mother let out a sigh of relief and paid for the shops as her daughter cheered happily. The sound made Ayisha smile as she left to continue her job._ _

__Ayisha spent the next few hours working, with each pickpocket she caught she’d take what they stole along with some of their own cash as revenge before sneakily returning the stolen items to their owners. Not one person suspected her or noticed what she did. Ayisha didn’t mind._ _

__Ayisha her last ‘customer’ for the time and told him that her phone had been stolen or she’d check herself. The man replied and told her it was 1 pm before kindly suggesting some good shops that offer phones. She thanked the man before leaving to get some lunch. She was starving._ _

__Ayisha arrived at a Domino's where she ordered a medium stuffed crust pizza that was topped with extra pepperoni & Jalapeños along with a Coke Zero, Nachos with extra salsa and a tub of garlic sauce. She tucked into her lunch, ensuring she ate every bite before thanking the staff and leaving. She quickly made a stop into Costa to order another Mochaccino to go before she left to continue working on the streets._ _

__Ayisha spent the afternoon catching as many pickpockets as she could and returning the items they stole. Keeping to her usual tactic of observing from after, making notes on the victim(s) and pickpocket, approaching the pickpocket, pickpocketing what they stole and some cash, and finally tracking down the victim and subtly returning their stolen item(s)._ _

__The last customer of her shift was an elderly woman who got pick-pocketed by a teenager. He stole the woman's purse along with stealing a bracelet off of her wrist. The lady seemed to be completely unaware of what he happened as she hobbled away. The pickpocket rolled his eyes and let out a quiet snigger at her obliviousness._ _

__If there was one type of pick-pocket she despised it was the type who’d steal from the Elderly. You’d often see them pick-pocketing cash from them and/or expensive looking valuables that often held a lot of meaning and/or memories. The Scum those people were._ _

__Ayisha stalked the pick-pocket as he bragged down the phone to his girlfriend about how he just ‘brought’ her an expensive present and he was going to take her to a fancy restaurant with the bonus he just got from his job. Bastard. Ayisha almost let her anger get the best of her as she noticed her pace got a little too fast; her gaze lingering on the man’s back for a tad too long to be out of convenience._ _

__Ayisha barged roughly into the man, she almost knocked the phone out of his grasp as her hand found its way into the pocket of his hoodie and retrieved the stolen cash and bracelet. She grabbed the man by the shoulder and almost pulled him down to the ground, snaking her hand into the baggy pocket of his tracksuit bottoms and sweeping up his personal money._ _

__Ayisha did not even give the man an apology as she used her usual method to slip the money into her back pocket along with the bracelet and continued her stroll down the road._ _

__The Elderly woman had gone into a large store so Ayisha followed her. First, she returned the woman's bracelet. She gave the woman a smile as walked to stand next to her, looking at the aisle full of chocolates in front on of her. She was the old woman stretching up to reach a box of Cadbury's chocolate fingers stowed to far high up for her to reach._ _

__Ayisha gently took the woman's wrist. As she did she carefully attached the lady’s bracelet around her list and carefully used a mix of her invisibility and Telumpellis to clip the bracelet together securely. Ayisha gently lowered the ladies hand before removing her grasp._ _

__“Let me get that for you” She let out a grunt as she stretched out a little to grab the chocolates, she gave them to the well-aged woman her chocolates keeping a smile plastered on her face._ _

__“Thank you, young lady,” The Elder sent Ayisha a toothy smile as she placed the item on her trolley “What a kind lady you are!”_ _

__“My mama raised me to be respectful “ Ayisha lied. Her mother left her life when she was 5._ _

__“Well, she raised you to be a fine woman” The lady complimented Ayisha before leaving to continue her shop._ _

__Eventually, the grey-haired female was at the checkout with her items. Ayisha watched from a nearby aisle as she searched around frantically for her purse. The cashier waiting ever so patiently whilst a customer behind her rolled her eyes and mumbled something to the man behind her._ _

__“Miss, Excuse me!” Ayisha called as she ran to the lady._ _

__“You dropped this earlier, looks like I found you just in time” Ayisha gave the woman her purse as she fake-panted like she’d been pacing around the shop searching for her._ _

__“Oh, Thank you. Once again you’ve helped me” The elderly woman's eyes fell to Ayishas arms where she was carrying a 6 pack of canned cat food and an assortment of biscuits._ _

__“Let Ol’ Pearl buy your shopping for you as a thank you” She gestured to herself as she mentioned what must have been her name._ _

__“Oh no, please ma’-” before Ayisha could finish her sentence Pearl removed the items from Ayishas arms and asked the cashier to scan them who happily accepted. He eyed Ayisha up and down before sending her a wink which made Ayisha blushed out of discomfort._ _

__Pearl paid for her own items along with Ayishas whilst Ayisha bagged up the shopping for the woman, she separated her own items from Pearls and bagged the items so they were close to all weighing an equal amount. She helped Pearl by carrying some of her bags for her._ _

__“Are you walking home, Miss?” Ayisha asked, walking towards the exit with Pearl._ _

__“Oh goodness no, my son is outside in the car waiting for me!” Pearl laughed._ _

__“You’re son sounds like a good man, Miss “ Ayisha gave Pearl a smile which was quickly returned._ _

__“Ah yes, Thomas is a good son. I am lucky to have him”_ _

__Ayisha took Pearl to her son's car and helped her put the shopping into the back. She laughed when Pearl tried to get Thomas to give his phone number to Ayisha and his irradiated reaction showed it was something she did often. Sending Pearl and Thomas a wave, Ayisha set off to find a busy crowd so she could turn invisible and fly off. After going through the whole day with the feeling she was being watched STILL being watched she did not feel safe walking home._ _

__By the time Ayisha returned home, it was nightfall. Ayisha elegantly landed next to her home under the bridge. Shadow was fast asleep on her sleeping bag but his ears perked and his eyes shot open when he heard Ayisha’s footsteps getting closer to him. Shadow let out an excited trill as Ayisha turned visible, bounding over to his owner as he meowed repetitively._ _

__“Hey, Shadow! Did you miss me” Ayisha chucked as she crouched down to stroke Shadow, who purred loudly like an engine._ _

__“Look what I got you” Ayisha sung, she pulled a packet of wet cat-food out._ _

__Shadow sniffed at the cat food and sung with joy, amusing Ayisha as he tried to nip and chew on the bag to get the food inside._ _

__“Now hold on” Ayisha chuckled as she stood up and walked over to a small plate on the floor whilst Shadow hopped after her, almost losing balance on his missing front leg when he ran too fast._ _

__Ayisha used her Telumpellis - A pair of scissors slowly formed in her hand which she used to cut open the bag. The scissors shrank and sank back into her skin; leaving no scar or trace of being there like usual. She took the plate in one hand and used the other to squeeze the wet-food out of the packet and onto the saucer. She chuckled as the feeling on Shadow pawing at her leg tickled her skin._ _

__As soon as the saucer hit the floor Shadow had his mouth in the food and devoured the food as if it was his first meal in years. Of course, that wasn’t the case. Shadow was just a greedy cat - which was expected off of a stray cat, especially when it was harder for him to hunt due to the lack of a front left foreleg._ _

__Ayisha rested her hands on her hips as she watched Shadow greedily consume his dinner. She felt a slight chill run down her spine at a snail's pace as the feeling that someone was watching her suddenly returned. She closed her eyes and listened, feeling the minor vibrations from footsteps rumbling on the ground behind her. A small pocket knife formed in her right hand and she spun around to see a man standing a few feet behind her. That man being, Tony Stark._ _

__Tony Stark threw his hands in the air and raised his head up slightly “Woah there, no need to use your… whatever that is on me” He spoke with a slightly joking tone._ _

__Tony Stark was the guy following her? Ayisha examined him with a raised brow. Black hair? Yep. Dark brown eyes, also yes. Facial hair, affirmative, Rich guy with a huge ego? Oh, 100% Yes._ _

__Ayisha spoke no words as a response, she only let the pocket knife disappear into her skin and her body relax slightly._ _

__“Well, that’s not something you see every day” Stark's eyes fixed on Ayisha's hand. “How does that work exactly?” He asked, trying to make conversation._ _

__Ayisha was silent for a few seconds. “I’m not sure. I just picture what I want to yield in my head and voilà” Ayisha looked down at the hand her knife was formed on to. Her eyes soon looking back up to Stark._ _

__“ I have never seen anything like it in all my years, which is odd for me to say considering I-”_ _

__“Your Iron Man?” Ayisha interrupted Stark and smirked when he blinked in response._ _

__“Yes, I’m Iron Man” He cleared his throat and fixed his tie. “How come you know that? I’d think living in an Orphanage most of your life would limit your knowledge” Tony asked curiously._ _

__“No offence Mr Stark but your face is plastered everywhere and your not exactly the most subtle hero when it comes to your identity” Ayisha rolled her eyes a little and shook her head. It took a few seconds for her to fully process what he said. Once she realised, she looked at him with a cautious look._ _

__“Wait, how do you know that I lived in an Orphanage?” Ayisha tipped her head to the side._ _

__“Oh, I know a lot about you. Ayisha Alvor Lucaci-Kuznetsov. “ Tony paused for a second to enjoy Ayishas shocked reaction. “You were thrown into an orphanage as a child where you never got adopted. At Age 18 you left to work as a Spy for the CIA and around two weeks ago you were kicked out due to these… unique powers of yours “ Tony paced slowly from side to side as he looked at Ayisha._ _

__“Well,” Tony scoffed “The weapon body part fusey thing power is unique. The Invisibility and flying, not so much”_ _

__“That ‘Weapon body part fusey thing’ is called Telumpellis” Ayisha imitated Tony's voice when she repeated his words and gained an amused smile from him._ _

__“Telumpellis, you come up with that name all by yourself? “ He mocked back._ _

__“Just tell me why you are here, I know you’ve been following me around “ Ayisha scowled._ _

__Tony turned to face her “Not the foreplay type huh?” He joked “Alright straight to the fun, I guess”_ _

__Tony looked behind Ayisha and eyed her home under the bridge. A look of grimace flashed upon his face before he returned to a flat look._ _

__“Quite a home you got here, It’s got all the features of a typical homeless person's home: Cold, Damp, near some form of road or public area so its rare to get any quiet time “ Tony counted his fingers._ _

__“Tshh, well considering you seem to know SO much about me. You’d be aware of the fact I’d used the accommodation the CIA gave me for my jobs as my home “ shot Ayisha, her voice sounded like her jaw was clenched._ _

__“Of course I know about that, A billionaire like me has his ways of finding out information” Tony bragged slightly  
“What did you do old man? Flash a couple hundred bucks and the receptionist “ Ayisha jested with a small chuckled-hum before she spoke._ _

__“Actually, I used my playboy charm AND flashed a couple hundred bucks at the receptionist. It always works” He joked back with a smug smile that made Ayisha form a cheeky grin._ _

__Tony cleared his throat “Anyway, I want to give you something “ Tony pulled out his phone and a hologram of the Avengers HQ shone from it._ _

__“This is the Avengers HQ, pretty big place that even the Hulk doesn't seem to mind being in “ Tony used his finger to give Ayisha a 360° view of the HQ._ _

__Tony looked at Ayisha proudly, awaiting her to compliment it - instead, he cleared his throat awkwardly when she raised her eyebrow with an impatient look._ _

__“You and your powers would be a great asset to the Avengers, so - “ The hologram disappeared from Tony's phone. “-You’re going to join the Avengers”_ _

__Ayisha lowered her eyebrow and angled her head to the left to see what Shadow was doing but also so she didn’t have to look at Stark._ _

__“Thanks, but, no thanks. I don’t want to be part of your team. I have never been much of a team-player” Ayisha explained. She kept her eyes fixed on Shadow whose eyes met hers as he cleaned behind his ears._ _

__“Clearly you did not realise I didn’t use any form of suggestion in my words. That was a demand” His face remained normal as Ayisha shot him a subtle form of glare._ _

__“Think about it, You’ll get off of the streets and won't have to spend your days pickpocketing other pickpockets to make a decent living for yourself” Tony discussed as he walked closer to Ayisha._ _

__Ayisha remained silent, she turned her neck to look at the river and held herself in her own arms._ _

__“Think of it as me taking you under my wing, so to say” Tony spoke softly._ _

__Ayisha remained silent as she thought. It would be nice for her to get off of the streets and be able to live somewhere inside. But to become an Avenger? A title that held so much responsibility with it along with a huge reputation to go with it. But, she knew that arguing with Iron-Man would lead to nowhere._ _

__Ayisha huffed “I guess I will have to join up then. I’d rather not waste my night arguing with you-” She turned to look at Tony “-but-” Ayisha raised her finger. “There are a few exceptions first, Stark”._ _

__Ayisha walked over to Shadow and picked him up, She gave him a few reassuring strokes until he relaxed and carried him over Stark. Tony gave Shadow a weird look - Shadow replied with a head tilt and bent ear.  
“This is Shadow, he is my cat. He has to come with me to live at the HQ” Ayisha carried Shadow like he was a toddler whilst Shadow held onto her shoulders._ _

__“Second, I will be an Avenger when I choose to be one, I am just a trainee for now” Ayisha showed him to two fingers before gesturing to herself._ _

__“Third and final, I need to to take me somewhere tomorrow. There is something I need to do and I want you to be there to see it “ Ayisha finished her list of exceptions and awaited a response from Tony._ _

__Tony looked at Ayisha. He held his chin in thought shooting a look at Shadow that lingered for a bit too long and made Shadow growl protectively at him. There was around half a minutes silence between the two before Tony let out a slightly annoyed groan._ _

__“Fine, The cat gets to come, you’re a ‘Trainee” and we are going out tomorrow morning” Tony grumbled with crossed arms and a slight pout._ _

__Tony pulled out his phone and proceeded to call Happy who he ordered to come down to the bridge to collect Ayishas food, clothes, other items and with some hesitation Shadow. He hung up after he thanked him and returned his phone to his pocket - A look of pouty defeat on his face as Ayisha smirked at him._ _

__“Well, come on then! It’s time to go to the HQ “ Tony summoned his Iron-Man suit and entered it, raising the helmet so he could speak to Ayisha. “We are going to fly there “_ _

__“Well about that, we’re going to have to wait until Happy comes so I can help him with Shadow. He is not too fond of people at first” Ayisha advised as she gestured to Shadow who had fluffed up from seeing Tony get in his suit._ _

__“Oh no, that won't be a problem”_ _

__Tony boldly walked over to Ayisha and gave Shadow a stroke. A small hiss could be heard under Tony's hand and Shadow let out a squeak of shock. Seconds later, Shadows eyes began to droop - A few more seconds later he was passed out in Ayisha's arms. Ayishas jaw dropped as she looked down at Shadow before looking at Stark._ _

__“What the fuck did you do my cat!?” Ayisha screeched_ _

__“Calm down, he is just going to be asleep for a few hours whilst Happy takes him to the HQ” Tony explained as he walked out into the open and closed his helmet._ _

__“He better be in the HQ by morning Stark, alive and breathing. Otherwise, I swear to Talos I am leaving!” Ayisha warned as she gently put Shadow down on he sleeping bag._ _

__“Have some faith in me, He’ll be fine now come on”_ _

__Ayisha shuffled into the open and stood next to Tony, she went to turn invisible but Tony slapped her back and shook his head at her. She scrunched up her face in response before shooting up into the air and catching Tony off guard. Tony shot up a few seconds after her and hovered next to her for a few seconds before the two continued to fly off - Ayisha flying slightly behind him._ _

__

__Tony and Ayisha arrived at the HQ and considering how dark and quiet it was, Ayisha guessed it must of be pretty late. After Tony got out of his suit, He guided Ayisha to the lounge then down a large hallway that Ayisha assumed must have been the teams quarters._ _

__Ayisha and Tony passed Visions wall-free room to see he was still awake._ _

__“Who’s this Mr Stark,” Vision asked as he hovered over to Ayisha and Tony._ _

__“This is Ayisha, she is our newest Avenger” Tony whispered and introduction as he gestured to Ayisha._ _

__“Trainee” Ayisha whispered back before she held her hand out for Vision to shake._ _

__“Nice to meet you, Ayisha” Vision shook her hand._ _

__Ayisha dipped her head and smiled in response. Tony waved goodbye to Vision before continuing to lead Ayisha down the hallway. It wasn’t long until Tony stopped at a door and opened it, he beckoned Ayisha inside and followed her shortly after she went in._ _

__“These are your quarters, on your right, you have a man named Bucky’s quarters, on your left; Natasha’s “ He explained_ _

__Ayisha was busy looking around her room, It was painted white with wooden floorboards. She had a double bed with pastel black bedding and expensive looking pillows, a bedside table was on each side of the bed. The window has a seating area with cream coloured pillows and the view looked out on the vast amount of land.  
A tall wardrobe stood in the corner of the room which stood out fairy from everything else. There was also a dresser and bookshelf in the room. _ _

__Ayisha walked over to a desk with an office chair next to it and recognised two items resting on it. It was her laptop and her phone!. Did Tony collect her stuff? Ayisha walked over to the dresser- It had 5 drawers, 2 small rectangular ones at the top and 3 large ones stacked into each other._ _

__She opened the top drawer on the right, It had her underwear in it. The second topper drawer containing all her bras. Ayisha’s face heated up wondering if Tony sorted these._ _

__She searched the three lower drawers to see her clothes from before she got fired in there. They had been separated from Casual in the first drawer, Formal in the middle and the bottle drawer was sectioned into half swim-wear half pyjamas.  
Ayisha closed the drawers and stood up, she turned around to thank Tony but he was gone and the door had been closed. Tony was more generous than the press made him out to be. He had travelled to Africa just to collect all of Ayisha’s stuff for her. Ayisha chucked when she realised that was probably why she had no choice but to join the crew._ _

__Ayisha yawned, today had been both busy and eventful. She sluggishly got changed into a black t-shirt which had a picture of a snowy owl on it, A pair of grey gingham pyjama bottoms accompanied the top as she entered her new bed._ _

__The mattress looked as expensive as it felt, it was made out of memory foam and the bedspread was soft and plush. Ayisha sank into the bed and her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly plan for these chapters to be shorter than they turn out to be hehe. 
> 
> So after 3 Chapters, Ayisha is finally in the Avengers... well she is a Trainee. In the next chapter she will get to meet the team. Who do you think she will get along with the most?
> 
> I hope to see you in Chapter 4 - Meeting the team. Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> \- Kaiimira


End file.
